


this is not a subroutine

by M493



Series: Can you code a beating heart? [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M493/pseuds/M493
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I kiss you?" John's tone is undeniably dry and Dorian has no doubts that John could have instead said, 'The sky is blue. I hate that the sky is blue' and the effect would have been the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a subroutine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the same universe as [Already Human](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1794601/chapters/3847564) but is not included in its timeline.

Dorian does not know what started it, but he's grinning from ear to ear when John asks, "May I kiss you?" His tone is undeniably dry and Dorian has no doubts whatsoever that John could have instead said, 'The sky is blue. I hate that the sky is blue' and the effect would have been the same.

John takes one look at Dorian's face however, and his neutral expression quickly turns to one of thinly veiled annoyance. The side of John's face lights up in rapid pulses, reminding Dorian of a rabbit's heart. John looks ready to bolt, which would be rather problematic considering that they're currently sitting inside a moving vehicle. That, and John is also behind the wheel.

"Why do you want to kiss me, John?" Dorian asks, something like amusement dancing in his voice. John takes his eyes completely off the road and says, "I _want_ to kiss you." The admission is simple, deliberate but slow, like John was asking a question he did not quite know if he was allowed to ask, let alone, think.

Dorian does not answer right away, half to watch John fidget and half because he really, _really_ does want to kiss John and that's actually a problem. Dorian is not supposed to want to kiss his _robot_ partner.

"I _can_ want things," says John and he almost sounds hurt, as if Dorian had asked for an explanation. Dorian doesn't need or want an explanation. John is human to Dorian. John might not have flesh and bones, but he's got a soul and it is just as real as Dorian's own. John exits the car abruptly and Dorian is caught between mortification and dawning realization because John isn't actually storming off into the middle of traffic. Their car is now neatly parked in the precinct's car park and John- John is storming off.

The laugh that passes Dorian's lips is almost hysterical in its loudness. Then he chases after John who stops walking the moment Dorian lays a hand on his shoulder. He does not turn to look at Dorian, so Dorian has to walk around him to meet his eyes, "Hey, man, it's-" Dorian pauses, realizes they're standing on the steps in front of the backdoor of the precinct, and clears his throat. "Can we talk about this at my place? You don't need to charge right away, do you?"

John doesn't need to charge for another three hours so they head back to Dorian's apartment. It takes exactly three minutes to get John to stop looking at Dorian's cat like it is going to claw his face off, but once that obstacle has been cleared, it only takes Dorian a few seconds to get John to sit down by the kitchen island.

And since Dorian does not believe in beating around the bush at all, he says, "So, you want to kiss me?"

"If you're going to make fun of me-"

"I'm not!"

"You're laughing," John accuses, face momentarily going blank in the way Dorian knows means John is too invested in thinking to bother with trivial things such as facial expressions. Dorian can't exactly deny that he isn't laughing because he _is_. "You can stop now," John says, expression going sour.

"Yes, okay, John."

John stops moving entirely and Dorian wonders if he accidentally said some sort of emergency shutdown code. "John?" Dorian asks, stepping toward John uncertainly. Then John kisses him, gentle and chaste, and perfect. Dorian feels the firm press of John's hands on his hips, doing nothing but hold him, as if the kiss was not complete without that simple contact. And he can't help it, Dorian smiles against John's lips. When John pulls away, Dorian holds John close, presses their foreheads together and just _breathes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop prompts in my [Ask Box](http://m4-93.tumblr.com/ask). Or just chat. I like chatting.


End file.
